1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to steering columns, and in particular to a steering column which automatically positions itself to maximize the airbag's safety efficiency in a collision.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
On heavy duty and medium duty trucks, busses and specialty service vehicles, steering columns are generally oriented more upright than in most passenger vehicles. As a result, airbags mounted in the steering wheel tend to deploy in a more vertical direction than toward the operator. This condition can result in the operator impacting the edge of the steering column in a collision. This is unlike most passenger vehicles and light trucks where the airbag deploys between the operator and the steering wheel and greatly retards the operator's momentum in a collision.